NYang NYang Cat
by GrimGrave
Summary: Yang Xiao Long and Neon Katt may have started off on the wrong foot, but the brawler often thought to herself how lucky she was to have encountered the Faunus when she did. Rated M for adult content and themes. NotSafeForWork or children. Contains Futanari(women with penises)


**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Rooster Teeth, not GrimGrave.**

 _Commissioner wished to be anonymous._

 _A friendly reminder, I have a poll up that I would like for you, my dear readers, to give a quick glance, if you can spare the time. Thank you, lovelies!_

 _ **NYang Nyang Cat**_

The alarm clock went off with a loud buzz that was quickly silenced in the form of a clenched fist slamming down on its top. Despite being morning it was dark out, thanks to the cold season, and a tired, golden-haired huntress forced herself up into a sitting position in the bed, eyes still adjusting to the light provided by the recently lit lamp.

She grumbled out loud.

More grumble emitted beside her. "Remind me again why we have to go up at this hour on a Saturday?"

"Because it is Blake's and my sister's anniversary next week, and we still don't even know what to buy them."

A yawn. "Oh. Right." The person next to Yang propped herself up on her elbows. "Sooo…Any ideas?"

"None whatsoever." Yawning, Yang scratched the back of her head. "Wanna go to the mall and try to find something, Neon?"

"The mall, the antique shop, the internet; everything and anything." The Faunus forced herself upright, orange-hair messy and tail fluttering from side to side. "You know, the only reason I don't find this as mentally exhausting as I should is because I know _they_ have the same problem."

The brawling Huntress managed a tired snicker. "That's true. Still, I can't believe Blake and Ruby has been together almost as long as we have."

"There's only one day's difference. I know how close you are with your sister, but still; it's almost scary yet hilarious at the same time." Neon giggled. "And hooking up with a Faunus, too."

"We're sisters, after all," Yang replied with a smirk.

"Cat Faunus, specifically."

"We share a taste in women."

"That's obvious," Neon said. She grinned and cuddled up against her lover's nude body, taking in her scent and body heat. "I mean, I'm fully aware of my own sex-appeal and all, but Blake is quite the looker. No wonder you and your little sister fell for our charms~"

"Don't get full of yourself, kitty-cat." Yang kissed the feline's brow. "Who's to say that it wasn't the other way around? I remember you pining for me so much that you would not stop bugging me about going to that party."

"And **I** want to remember that you were all over me that night." Another giggle. She embraced the flaxen-haired beauty, enjoying the lulling heartbeat. "But yeah, I was pretty forward, wasn't I?"

Yang chuckled and returned the hug, stroking orange tresses, the events of that night, after the tournament, coming back to her.

" _You should totally come party with us sometime!"_

 _/The bathroom door was clumsily opened as the girls, refusing to let go of each other, hurried inside and locked the door behind them._

 _The music was loudly playing in the background, its base vibrated through the floors and walls. Fuelled by alcohol, pent-up horniness, and raging hormones, the girls were all over each other; hands roamed without restraint, groping flesh and peeling clothes off as tongues wrestled for oral dominance, slipping into wet oral caverns._

 _Garments came off and were tossed aside, forgotten on the floor. As soon as the Faunus' top came off the brawler was on her, pushing the cat Faunus against the sink and cupping malleable mounds of milky-pale flesh whilst she took a rosy nipple into her mouth, sucking on it while playing with its twin._

 _The feline Faunus purred contentedly, arching backwards against the wall and offering up more of herself to the blonde, fingers buried deep in golden tresses as she did._

" _Fuck, you're good, but…" Neon moaned out, barely audible over music playing in the background. "How about letting me return the favour?"_

 _Yang chortled and glanced up at her. "I knew your comment about me being "top-heavy" stemmed from somewhere." She straightened herself and removed her tank-top, allowing her impressive breasts to pop free. "Go ahead and put your mouth to good use."_

" _Feisty." Neon giggled and pushed the fighter back against the wall, kissing the blonde fervently and trailing down her throat to the valley between her breasts before finally reciprocating Yang's worship just a second ago._

" _Don't get carried away," Yang managed in-between quiet groans. "I'll be the one wearing pants here."_

 _The pop-star-esque huntress briefly stopped before resuming, muttering under her breath – something about "we'll see" – Yang wasn't sure, nor did she care. Neon was touching all the right places and did indeed do a better job with her mouth than spouting needless comments. The brawler grinned to herself and kept Neon's head in place as the latter smacked and groped her ass through the shorts whilst worshipping bountiful breasts with her pink organ and full lips._

 _Her tongue lapped over a turgid, rosy bud before teeth sunk lightly down on it, sending pleasure-pain through Yang's body. She moaned, enjoying the Faunus' magic touch as heat pooled between her loins-_

 _Speaking of which, the shorts were unbuttoned and soon Neon's hand was sliding underneath the black panties the fighter had decided to wear; Yang chuckled hotly, the sound more akin to her moaning, as Neon's fingers brushed against her sensitive bundle of nerves and dipped inside wet heat, teasing the brawler mercilessly._

" _I thought you preferred-" A pleasurable mewl. "My top-heavy assets?"_

 _The cat Faunus snickered, flashing her teeth. "I want_ _ **all**_ _of you, blondie, even if your tits are just…" She licked her lips and took Yang's other nipple into her mouth, suckling it as she cupped a malleable swell of flesh. "Absolutely amazing."_

" _Then how about I make it easier for you?" Neon's eyes lit up with wicked mirth as the brawler pulled down her shorts and underwear with one motion, raising one leg to step out of them whilst the garments pooled around her left ankle._

 _Stepping over to sink, Yang sat down and spread her legs, inviting the rainbow-coloured feline with a suggestive motion. "Go ahead then, Neon."_

 _Neon didn't need to be told twice. She was all over Yang in one sex-fuelled leap and nuzzled up against the blonde's pretty pink sex, deeply inhaling the musky scent before lapping up wet heat._

 _The brawler shuddered with pleasure and kept the Faunus' head in place. That talented tongue ran a hot path across her slit, paying equal attention to her honeypot_ _ **and**_ _its swollen little clit as she licked flushed lips._

 _Yang threw her head back, a string of pleasured groans leaving her throat as her feline companion ate her out with gusto. That nimble organ lapped up liquid heat and teased inner walls, sending pleasurable shivers up the brawler's spine as she arched back-_

" _Fuck, you're good…"_

 _Neon merely chuckled hotly against Yang's sex, pressing her face up against it and inhaled deeply the scent from golden curls above. Clearly experience, the redhead kept at it for minutes, every second a moment of bliss that had Yang trembling, driving her closer to the edge._

" _Neon…!"_

 _The Cat Faunus smirked and added a finger, sheathing it up to the second knuckle as best as she could and curled it just right whilst stimulating a swollen little clit; the grip on her head tightened as the blonde writhed in pleasure, her love juices spilling forth, until she was pushed into the abyss of pleasure, her world becoming a multi-coloured mass for several seconds._

" _That was…incredible," Yang panted with a smirk. "But not fantastic. Your turn. Take a seat; I'll have you scream my name within seconds, kitty."_

 _Neon smiled slyly and nodded, sauntering over to the sink and sat on its edge as she undid her skirt and pulled down her short shorts. "We'll see about that, won't we?"_

" _I don't see why you're so smug." She reached for Neon's panties as she maintained eye-contact, pulling them down. "When I'm done with you, you'll be begging me for—"_

 _Her gaze lowered and eyes widened. For a second the blonde's heart skipped several beats and she froze in place._

"…"

 _Neon grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Let's see if you'll be wearing the pants around here when you're begging_ _ **me**_ _for more."_

 _Yang merely gulped. Before her eyes was the textbook example of a hermaphrodite – a person with both set of genitals – with a slick, wet pussy glistening with arousal and above it a thick, long phallus standing fully at attention. Her gaze altered between the Faunus' inviting slit and her impressive manhood, awe and shock overwhelming every other senses._

" _As much as I would like for you to "beat around the bush", she began, grinning still. "I've been dying to use this." She flicked the tip of her cock. "On you."_

" _B-But…" Yang swallowed hard. "How did you even…hide it? You're wearing a skirt!"_

" _Don't sweat the details," Neon nonchalantly replied. "And let's have some real fun!"_

 _Before she knew it, the brawler was guided towards the thick dick, its scent almost overpowering. By the time it rested against her lips, Yang felt a desire to give in and wrap her mouth around the Faunus' masculine member—_

 _Wait what?_

 _Despite her hesitation, Neon's cock was forced past her lips and into her moist mouth – a feeling the bubbly Faunus immediately loved and wanted more of – and was being pumped in a rough, slow pace that had the brawler nearly gag._

 _The redhead purred and threw her head backwards. "God, I love doing this! Blowjobs are_ _ **the**_ _best!"_

 _Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing but paid it little to no mind; Neon's hands buried themselves in golden tresses and forced her head up and down the feline's cock. Its thick girth filled Yang's mouth and reached partway down her throat. Saliva pooled in her mouth and dribbled out and down whatever of Neon's cock that wasn't inside of her. The blonde's eyes were tearing up and the need for oxygen became increasingly apparent—_

 _Hands gripped tighter around her temples and kept Yang's head in place as Neon's hips rocked like an piston engine, fucking the brawler's orifice like a pussy for several seconds before she finally with loud growl, hilted herself completely, and ejaculated._

 _Ejaculating_ _ **strongly**_ _. The amount of semen spurting out from the Faunus' cock was either forced down the poor brawler's throat or forced out of her mouth and splattered onto the floor._

 _When Neon finally let go of Yang's head, the blonde pulled back and fell to the floor with a coughing fit and was compelled to deal with the milky substance in her mouth, along with the unusual taste._

" _Phew!" The feline Faunus giggled and rested against the mirror. "That was_ _ **awesome**_ _, Yang!"_

 _Yang turned to face her, and the pop-star-esque girl shivered on the spot. Red eyes glared daggers at the girl as the brawler wiped her mouth clean, slowly getting back up._

" _´Awesome´huh?" Yang repeated. "I'm_ _ **so**_ _glad you enjoyed yourself, fucking my skull like a fleshlight."_

 _A single bead of sweat rolled down the redhead's brow, her heart beating double-speed. "I…Suppose I got carried away?" She nervously giggled. "I kind of wanted to show that I would be wearing the pants, so…Whoops, I guess?"_

 _The flaxen-haired girl stepped closer, eyes still crimson, and snarled. "That's all you've got to say?"_

" _Ehehe…"_

" _Don't think that just because you've got a—"She paused and reached down to grip Neon's still erect member. "A thick… nice…throbbing… cock, you're suddenly the one wearing the pants. Don't get too full of yourself."_

"…"

" _Get off the sink."_

 _The Faunus blinked. "Sorry?"_

" _Get off the sink," Yang repeated. "If you think you can be the one in control…"_

 _She whipped golden tresses over her shoulder as she rested her upper body on the sink and propped her lower body out, wiggling her round ass. "Then show me, kitty-cat."_

" _Are…" Neon salivated, a grin curving her lips. "Are you for real?"_

" _What's the matter? I didn't realize you were a Scaredy-Cat Faunus."_

" _Oh, you'll regret saying that, blondie!" Neon replied and grabbed Yang's buttocks firmly. "I told you I'd make you scream my name, and I won't stop until you do."_

 _Yang merely smirked but her expression quickly changed – as did Neon's – when the redhead's dick prodded slick folds and they shuddered, little electrical jolts zipping along their backs. A string of moans left their throats as Neon's cock slid inside wet, tight heat, gripped by velvet walls._

 _The redhead purred lowly. "Fuck…You feel amazing, Yang…"_

" _Likewise," Yang said huskily. "Now…start moving."_

" _No need to tell me twice."_

 _Neon started moving her hips, her phallus sliding out of Yang's pretty pink sex until only its head remained inside before she slammed it all back in, hilting herself fully and enjoying the contact of their groins. She slowly repeated the motion, the sound of flesh slapping flesh drowned out only by the loud music still playing in the background._

" _Fuck…!"_

 _The Faunus rolled her hips and thrusted faster, almost impatiently like a beast in heat, spurred on by the wet noises of her fuckmeat penetrating tight depths. She reached around to fondle malleable breasts, using them as handles for the piston-rough mating._

 _Yang grunted and moaned, voice shaky and husky as she attempted to ground herself; her knees were trembling and her sex quivering and wet, desperate for that itch to be scratched. To think that such an impressive manhood belonged to a hermaphrodite – a Faunus even – would have made her laugh if she wasn't trying her hardest for her brain to not turn into mush from the intense fucking she was receiving. Neon was ploughing the brawler, every inch of her cock filling her up and stretching her love canal and making Yang see stars._

" _Almost…!" the redhead whispered into Yang's ear. "Almost…"_

" _Do it!" Yang responded with smirk. "Inside me…I have pills…"_

 _Needing no further encouragement, Neon let out a cat-like snarl as she grabbed Yang by the waist and thrusted harder, making them both teeter for agonizingly pleasurable seconds until they saw stars, their minds completely wiped clean white. Neon's phallus throbbed with each hot spurt, dumping milky white loads into Yang, its warmth and quantity catching the blonde off-guard with how full she suddenly felt._

 _Was it just her or had her stomach swelled up a little?_

" _Whew! I'm spent…" the Faunus exclaimed. She kissed the nape of Yang's neck. "Was it good for you?"_

" _Can't complain," the brawler replied with a cocky smirk, despite the daze she was in. "Didn't make me scream your name, though. But really, are you sure you're not a Horse Faunus? Because that's…well…"_

" _I'm positive!" Neon grinned and laughed. "Well, we can't have that, can we? This calls for a rematch." Her expression softened. "If you're up for it?"_

" _I'm game." It surprised Yang how quickly she had said it. The music wasn't as loud anymore – if only temporary – and their heads turned towards the door where someone clearly impatient was knocking on it consistently. "But perhaps we should leave before whoever is outside breaks down the door?"_

" _Yeah, I suppose…"_

 _Getting cleaned and dressed, the duo made a move for the door – their hands locked together and their eyes meeting for a noticeable second that made them blush – and opened it up._

" _Yeah yeah, calm down, we're done!" Yang shouted as she stepped outside, only to cease in her tracks. "…Oh."_

"… _!"_

"…"

"…"

 _She grinned, nervously. "Hello, Blake…"_

"… _Hey, Yang." The black-haired beauty shifted from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable._

 _Her gaze shifted towards the person next to the brunette. "Ruby."_

" _Hey Yang…"_

"… _So."_

" _So," Blake repeated._

 _The music began anew with another generic club song, drowning out whatever the four was saying. Merely exchanging awkward glances, Blake and Ruby headed inside the bathroom, locking the door._

 _Exchanging looks, Neon just laughed, with Yang joining in shortly after as they left the club. /_

Yang snickered to herself. "Best fucking night, ever."

 **x.x.x.x.x**

"This is a nightmare."

Neon sighed in agreement as she scoured the store, tapping her foot impatiently. "We have been here for almost two hours and we still don't know where to begin." Another sigh escaped her lips, this one out of frustration. "The other times were so easy by comparison."

"That's because unlike now, we had plenty of options that weren't recycled ideas of what to give them," Yang commented. Crossing her arms, she groaned, brow furrowed. Jewellery and accessories was an idea that had been repeated for the first two anniversaries, the third had been clothes, and fourth had been gift cards, and ideas were as limited as their budget. The blonde glanced over to her lover who was on her scroll, tapping away. "Oh, you're looking up things online? Good idea! Perhaps we can find something better than in some dusty old shops—"

"Oohoho! Look at this, babe!" The Faunus shoved her scroll against Yang's face, the image depicting stainless steel handcuffs, a ball-gag of bright crimson colour, and a whip with a Grimm-inspired design, made of blackened leather.

The brawler grimaced. "…I don't think that would be a fitting present for my sister and Blake, Neon."

"Who said anything about presents? I was thinking you, you know…"

"Out of the question, Neon!"

"Don't be such a bore."

"We are here to look for a fitting anniversary present for Blake and Ruby, remember?"

"But it's boring! And we aren't getting anywhere!"

"Of course we aren't when you don't help…" Yang spat.

Her lover's brow furrowed as she stepped up to the blonde. "At least indulge me a little."

"Why?"

The redhead smirked. "Because maybe then you'll get lucky on our anniversary." She ran a hand across her lover's cleavage as she eyed her, wetting her lips. "Imagine our last one, but ten times better."

Lilac pupils dilated as a bolt of heat immediately settled between Yang's legs. "10 times better?"

"If not more."

That certainly lit a fire in her belly. Yang grinned and pulled the Faunus closer, claiming her lips in a deep kiss.

"I'll hold you to that," she then said. "But let's find Blake and my sister something before forget what we're doing here."

"It would seem that you already have."

The lovers turned to the source of the voice; greeted by blanche hair and a woman of proper posture, the golden-haired fighter immediately brightened and flung herself towards the woman, hugging her tightly and lifting her up from the ground.

"Weiss! So good to see you!" she exclaimed. "What bring you all the way to Vale, let alone some dusty old shop?"

Weiss Schnee, a member of Team RWBY, had left shortly after graduation to focus on being a solo Huntress for a while back in Atlus, as well as managing the Schnee Dust Company together with her mother, as her brother has proven to be a liability and her sister being preoccupied with military duties. The beautiful fencer would visit the rest of her team from time to time, however.

"Y-Yang! Put me down!" the fencer commanded. "I'm happy to see you too but for Heaven's sake, have some restraint!"

Yang chuckled and did as she was told, but not before ruffling silver tresses playfully. "You can't blame me for doing that – we haven't seen each other in a while, you know."

Weiss adjusted her hair neatly and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Fair enough but you're making a scene. Still, it is good to see a friendly face around here. The same to you, Neon."

"Heya!"

"As to why I'm here," Weiss continued. "I was actually about to visit Ruby and Blake; it would seem that I arrived a bit too early, so I decided to take a walk around town before heading to Patch."

"And you tried to find something to buy them for their anniversary too, right? Welcome to the club!" Yang laughed. "We've been here for hours and we can't find anything suitable! Any ideas?"

"Oh, I've already got them something; a weekend trip to one of the most romantic hotels in Atlus, complete with a spa, dinner reservations, breakfast in bed, and a pool." She paused. "…What?"

"And here I thought we were in the same boat," Neon complained. "Now we will look like cheapskates by comparison."

"How can we possibly find something that even matches something like that?" The brawler hung her head in shame. "Thanks, Weiss. You're so lucky you're rich."

The heiress scoffed. "Oh come now! I'm certain your sister and Blake will be happy with whatever you give them! I'm just giving them something nice because I heard they've been having a tough time lately, with the Grimm."

"Yeah but still—"

"Besides, I promise I'll get you something nice too, for _your_ anniversary – it's the day after theirs, after all," she added with a wink and a curt, knowing smile. "And if it helps you feel better, Blake and Ruby are likely in a similar situation right now."

"You're right; that does make us feel better!" Neon boasted, giggling. "At least I do!"

Yang crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk. "I'll hold you to that, Weiss. Still, what on earth are we going to get them… Do you have any ideas?"

A hand gently squeezed her shoulder. "Yang, don't worry about it. I may not be the right person to say this, but settle with something simple; you know Ruby better than any of us, and you should know Blake enough to get her something she'll like."

"…Well…" the blonde began, the gears in her head beginning to turn. "Ruby likes cakes and cookies…Perhaps we could buy something like that to celebrate…"

"And you've told me Blake likes to read," Neon added. "If you know who her favourite author is, maybe we could buy one of their books?"

Weiss smiled. "There you go. Right, I need to be on my way. I'll see you soon enough."

"Yeah." Yang and Neon both hugged the fencer. "See ya around, Weiss. Say hi to my sister and Blake for us, alright?"

"Of course."

The trio bid their farewells and went separate ways. While still trying to figure out what to buy, the couple agreed that something simple was the best.

And with Neon's promise fresh in her mind, Yang couldn't wait until their anniversary.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

The day after had mentally been pure bliss for the lovers, with presents purchased and wrapped.

The blonde beauty fell onto her back on the dark-grey sofa-bed with a soft laughter, her lover following suit and looming above her, barely an inch over Yang and stealing a quick kiss before nuzzling the brawler's exposed collarbone with a purr.

"Someone's in the mood," Yang commented, ruffling orange tresses. "I swear your libido is that of a hundred people."

"And you _love_ it." Neon's voice was husky, possessive. She hovered above the blonde like a jungle cat, eyeing her with predatory eyes blackened with hunger. "You love it when I'm feral like that."

"I wasn't complaining," Yang replied. She smirked as she pulled her lover closer to seal their lips together and earned a satisfied purr in response. "At least we don't have anything else planned for today…"

"Oh?"

"So, you know…" She grinned at the Faunus. "Feeling like blowing some steam?"

The feline huntress giggled and kissed her beloved, only to trail a path of feather-light pecks down the brawler's throat, past the collarbone until she was nuzzling soft mounds.

"In a bit…I do have a sense of romance, you know."

"Difficult to believe with the way you eyed me just now."  
Neon chuckled and planted tender kisses over the now exposed mounds of flesh, a nimble, tongue swirling around an erect little bud before she took it into her mouth, suckling on it whilst playing with its twin—

A loud buzzing against a wooden surface broke the atmosphere around them and despite earning a glare, Yang reached out to pick up the phone. Identifying the caller as her sister, the brawler immediately panicked as a little red flag popped up at the back of her mind. "Ruby! Sister! What's up?"

" _Hey, Yang!"_ The little redhead sounded chipper. _"I'm fine, thanks! I was just calling to make sure you didn't forget about my and Blake's visit."_

Oh. Right.

They **did** have plans today.

"No, no no no no!" Yang quickly said. She was panicking, but a part of her acknowledge the thrill of being caught in the act – seeing as Ruby had a spare key – and went for it. "I **totally** didn't forget about you and Blake coming over today!" She immediately covered her mouth to stifle a moan but the Faunus merely snickered as she cupped malleable flesh. "Uh, remind me though, _when_ were you coming over?"

" _We are on our way now, actually. I'd guess about, fifteen minutes?"_ She went quiet for a moment. _"You_ _ **did**_ _forget, didn't you?"_

"No, no, no! I'm totally aware! I'll see you soon then!"

Ending the call, the lovers shared a knowing look and a sly grin.

Their lower bodies were undressed in seconds. A new record.

"We don't have much time," Yang stated with a clever smile, petting her pussy. "So try and hurry this time, alright?"

Neon scoffed as she removed her skirt and short shorts. "It's not my fault we almost got caught last time. You refused to let go, you little thrill-seeker."

"I don't remember you trying to pull away," Yang retorted as she spread her legs. "At least **I** told you that Ruby and Blake were on their way— _Ah!"_

The redhead loomed over her, cockhead pressed up against nether lips. The Faunus kissed the brawler, pinning her down on the bed.

She pulled away, breath husky. "Fair enough. 15 minutes, was it?"

"Might be 10 now…"

"Then we don't have time for romance."

As she said that, Neon thrust her hips forward with a content groan, her length penetrating into velvety depths. Yang locked her legs behind her lover, a string of moans upon her lips as she hugged the Faunus. Foreplay and romance was thrown out the window, forgotten on the ground; time was of the essence and they both needed to vent out their lust one more time before having to be social.

The bed rocked with Neon's thrusts, creaking slightly from years of sexual activity rather than sleeping. Yang continuously moaned fairly quietly, taking Neon's phallus "like a champ", (as she had put it) all the way to its base.

They kissed amidst the frequent rutting. It was a desirous one – one that only fuelled their lust and made muscles tense, fingers clawing at naked skin and hips thrusting faster. Neon was a cheeky little cat – a minx – anytime of the day but in bed she was like a stallion, and Yang rode her with perverted expertise.

The brawler broke loose from their kiss, a throaty sound of pleasure escaping past her lips. She was quivering, every muscle in her body taut and inner walls clamping down on that thick, lengthy piece of flesh that was plunging into wet heat. Jolts of electricity spread from neuron to neuron, her sex damp with arousal as the redhead filled her love canal up to the brim.

"Fuck…!" Yang swore she was beginning to see stars. "Neon…"

"I will never get tired of hearing you like this," the feline Faunus whispered back. "All submissive and taking it."

"You'll never stop being cocky, will you?"

Neon merely chuckled before stealing a kiss. Resuming their rutting, the redhead was relentless; perhaps as a result of being a Faunus, or maybe Neon was only an animal in bed, Yang didn't know (she'd have to ask Ruby about Blake at some point) but the funky girl was always dominating in bed.

The brawler hugged her lover tighter, the pressure between her loins becoming unbearably pleasurable. The bed and her world rocked and, with Neon's quicker thrusts, it was only a matter of time before they both would reach their high.

Perhaps it was the phone that went off – perchance it was pure instinct – but a sense of urgency had the lovers copulating like mad, the Faunus' hips almost a blur from the rapid thrusts.

Yang braced herself and let out a muffled scream of ecstasy, inner walls clenching around that throbbing cock which ejaculated inside of her, releasing copious amount of semen. That torrent of warmth in her belly was a feeling Yang still didn't get used to, especially with how much her lover released; her belly had swollen slightly, it was ridiculous.

Basking in the afterglow, the two only moved once the doorbell went off and they scampered for clothes.

 **x.x.x**

"Yeah, Weiss told us how you two were "begging her on bended knees and watery eyes" to help you find something to buy," Ruby stated before sipping her milk-tea, snickering. "How much of it is true?"

Yang slammed her clenched fist down on the table, causing all mugs to shake. "We _so_ did **not**! I mean, yeah, we asked for help, but we did not beg!"

"Figured as much," Blake replied. The aroma of herbs and fruits had the brunette purring as she gently enjoyed her tea. "We managed to find something for you two rather easily, I must say."

She earned a stern glare from the hostesses. "Oh good for you!"

"Don't be like that. So how are things with you two? Ruby mentioned you visited Mr. Xiao-Long last weekend."

"Yeah, how's dad? I've been meaning to talk to him for a while now."

Yang brought the cup up to her lips, sipped, and put it back down with a satisfied sigh. "Dad's been well. He's still teaching at Signal so it can be a bit stressful, but he manages."

"Oh, good! I should pay him a visit soon. Maybe next week perhaps?"

Blake nodded. "We don't have anything scheduled after our anniversary. It depends on your dad, though."

"I'm sure he'll be free once I give him a call."

"You always have time to spare for your family." The dark-haired Faunus wrapped an arm around the redhead and pulled her closer as she kissed Ruby's lips. "You should give him a call tonight so he's prepared, though."

"Awww! Isn't that just adorable," Yang said with a playful smirk. "Speaking of family, when are you gonna tell dad about grandchildren?"

The guests' eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"What?" The brawler shrugged. "It's obvious that you'll be giving dad grandchildren before me, Ruby."

The redhead shot a "Are you serious?" look at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, Neon told me that Blake told her how…needy she can get with you around—"

"Neon!"

"So, you know. Go give dad some grandchildren." She sipped at her tea again. "It would mean the world to him."

"This conversation took a weird turn…" Ruby lamented. She eyed the two Faunus and then her sister. "We both know you'll become a mom before me, so YOU go give dad some grandchildren!"

"I _so_ will not."

"Yeah you will!"

The sister argued back and forth continuously as their Faunus lovers merely watched in silence.

"Neon…" Blake sighed. "Did you really have to tell Yang about that?"

"It slipped out." She sheepishly rubbed her neck. "Woops."

Blake shook her head and rested her head against a propped up arm. "Still…Children, huh?"

"Yeah…" Neon added. "Wouldn't be so bad."

 **x.x.x.x.x**

The week rolled by. Preparations were made and the sun kissed the horizon, setting the sky ablaze with gold and crimson colours; a view the young lovers greatly appreciated from their seat at the table decorated with a white silk cloth and candles. The restaurant was _the_ most top-notch one in Vale, and Yang had gone the extra mile for their anniversary this time around to ensure a perfect evening.

And with a lovely view right beside them and the low, gentle music playing in the background, Yang was pleased beyond measure with herself. Judging from Neon's expression, she was appreciating the efforts just as much.

"This has been an enjoyable evening so far, my love." The Faunus stretched out her leg underneath the table, her stiletto shoes smoothly caressing Yang's ankle. "Thank you for this, Yang."

The brawler shot her a confident smirk. "Don't thank me just yet – the evening has only just begun."

"Too true," Neon replied. "Just like the one before, and the ones before that, you always manage to amaze me…time and again."

"You always do your absolute best for the ones you love. I would not want to do anything half as good when you deserve the absolute best."

"Aww…" The redhead held her hands over her heart. "You can be so sweet sometimes, you know."

"Don't rub it in my face," the fighter commented with a smile. "I mean it, though. We have been together for quite a while now, Neon; I've come to love you – your quirks _and_ your faults – and I want to cherish this, cherish _you_ , and that leaves no room for half-assed efforts."

"Yang…" The Faunus reached over and placed her hand over the blonde's, giving it a squeeze. "You don't have to try and make everything perfect; **you** don't have to be perfect. I love you, not because you are perfect; I love you despite that you are not. You're more than I could ask for, and I wouldn't want you to try and be something you are not." She smiled – genuine, affectionate, and brightly – and caressed her lover's hand. "You are who you are, Yang Xiao Long…your faults does not bother me. I'm happy to just be a part of your life, just as you are a part of mine."

Then, no more words were said. The lovers their reflection in each other's eyes, lips curling into a shared smile as the sky began to darken and stars began to appear.

Glasses with wine were raised and gently brought together, a fair knell resonating from the tender impact. "Happy 5th anniversary, Neon. I love you."

"And a happy 5th anniversary to you, Yang, my love."

 **x.x.x**

The lovers shed their garments slowly yet hurriedly; a slow, sensual dance that had their hearts beat in unison. They embraced each other, bare skin against skin, sharing their warmth with one another. Lips locked together passionately as tongues darted past each other to explore oral caverns and hands roamed possessively across naked bodies, groping every nook and cranny, every curve and swell of flesh, as heat began to rise and hormones even higher.

Their dance led them to bed without breaking the kiss until Yang fell first onto the soft duvets with a laugh, pulling Neon down to resume their kiss. Passionate yet heated, carnal. Limbs and hair were akimbo upon the bed, heart beats in sync.

Two souls, coming together as one on this special night.

The Faunus loomed over her significant other, appreciating her naked form with eyes, hands, and tongue, smirking like the cat that got the cream, and cupped malleable mounds of soft flesh. Nimble fingers rolled over turgid nipples and played with them, causing the blonde to shiver pleasantly underneath as strong hands raked down the feline's back.

Every touch and lick had Yang arching back against the covers and pulling Neon closer, even more so when talented digits teased wet folds and slipped inside to rub against velvety inner walls.

"Oh, Neon…" Yang grabbed her lover by the back of her head and pulled her close to seal their lips together; fierce, possessive. "I want you."

"And I want _you_." The way those words were uttered sent a bolt of heat straight between the brawler's loins, damping the sheet underneath. She adjusted her legs, spreading herself for the impressive length that protruded from Neon's apex. Its head prodded her feminine channel and they both shuddered with excitement, groaning with bliss as the Faunus' cock slowly slid inside, sheathing itself completely.

"Fuuck…"

They lay there, motionless, basking. Neon slowly began to move, pulling her manhood out until only its mushroomhead was still inside, then thrust forward until she once again was fully sheathed inside of Yang. She maintained a slow, even rhythm, kissing the blonde as she did so. The girth of her phallus stretched the brawler's accommodating pussy, rubbing against soft inner walls and penetrating wet heat with an increasingly quicker pace that had them both lock hands and hold on tight.

The bed rocked with every thrust. Yang let out a string of moans, legs crossed around her lover's midsection. The feline Faunus purred – on the verge of growling – against her ear, muscles tensing as she hammered away with a beastly fervour.

"Oh, Neon…!" The brawler's voice was throaty. "I'm—"

"Me too," Neon huskily replied. "Together…"

"Together…"

They shared a kiss as thick, erect length worked like an engine-piston against slick heat, one warm, sweaty body pressed up against another. Their hands were locked together with firm grips, firmer still as Neon fucked Yang harder, hips almost a blur as pleasure knotted inside of them, building up with every second until it threatened to burst.

Ultimately the ecstasy couldn't be contained; Neon growled, cock throbbing and jerking, as her orgasm came like a hot torrent, blood pumping in her ears as she milked herself inside of Yang's pretty pink sex, copious amount of semen shot into an unprotected, fertile womb. The brawler quivered with spasms, the sudden heat pouring into her triggering her own tidal wave of pleasure that made her see stars, her world a multi-coloured mass of little electrical jolts zipping from neuron to neuron as her belly swelled from the amount of seed she was given.

Even after their high had subsided, the lovers remained still and breathed with ragged breaths.

In the dim candlelight, they smiled. Neon slowly blinked at Yang, a feline trait the blonde knew the meaning of, and the brawler chuckled.

"I love you." She felt compelled to say it. It felt…fitting. The Faunus smiled.

"And I love you." She grinned sheepishly. "I had meant to use the toys, you know."

"I figured." Yang snickered. "Another time, Neon. Now, where are my pills…"

 **x.x.x.x.x**

 **x.x.x.x.x**

The years went by. It was October, when the leaves began to fall, colouring the ground scarlet and hazel as the chill wind blew. The small island of Patch fared well, and a smaller household remained warm and lively amidst the cold evening.

"It's so good to see you again, sis!" the redheaded scythe-wielder exclaimed as she jumped into a hug. "It's been ages!"

"1 year is hardly ages," Yang replied, chuckling as she returned the embrace. "It's good to see you too, Ruby, Blake. How have you been?"

"Fairly well," the dark-haired woman responded. "Recent Grimm activity has kept us both occupied, but at least things have calmed down a bit on that front. How's your—"

"OHMYGOSH she's even cuter now!" Ruby squealed, arms up in the air as she held up a smaller form – one that was both in awe and on the verge of crying from the sudden motions as the redhead carried her. "How's my favourite niece?!"

"Moooom! Help!" the child cried out. "Aunt Ruby is acting weird again!"

Yang and Neon chortled. "Let your aunt indulge herself, sweetie."

The child – a result of Yang's and Neon's union – was a flaxen-haired girl with the front bangs slightly orange, and a pair of cat-ears jutting out from the golden tresses. Despite her cry for help, she was soon laughing in her aunt's arms.

"To answer your question, Blake," Neon began. "We've been well. Of course, I've stayed more at home while my thrill-seeking wife has been on the forefront."

Yang scoffed. "Don't make it sound like I don't spend time with my daughter."

The redheaded Faunus snickered. "Wouldn't ever dream of it!"

"Well, we should get dinner ready," Blake stated. She turned to her wife. "Shall we, Ruby?"

The scythe-wielder beamed. "Of course! So, Syà," Ruby said as she put her niece back down on the floor. "Why don't you go upstairs and play with Blair for a little while?"

The blonde Faunus child smiled as brightly as her hair and nodded before running inside with a spring in her step.

"I've been meaning to ask," the dark-haired Huntress said. "Why _"_ _Syà"_?"

"It means ´Summertime´," Yang explained. "Simple as that, really."

Ruby smiled at her. "I think it's fitting! So, wanna help me with the food, sis? Blake, Neon, you two can prepare the table."

"Hell yeah I want to!"

"Of course, we'll be right on it."

"Oh, by the way, Yang; Weiss will join us for dinner."

The brawler's lips curled into a smirk. "That's awesome! She finally has some time off the company, huh?"

"She has people holding things together while she's away," Blake replied. "Besides, being a Huntress as well has made her preoccupied."

"At least she's showing up, for once," Yang joked. "Now, let's get cooking; I'm starving!"

That evening had the Rose/Belladonna household uplifted with positive energy. The sisters shared stories about their respective daughters and the children — little Syà and her cousin Blair, another Cat Faunus with ears like Blake and black/red hair and silver eyes like Ruby – chatting about toys and what game to play after dinner, and the feline spouses discussed recent events within Menagerie. Laughter filled the humble home in Patch, even more so when Weiss Schnee arrived to complete the Team RWBY reunion and spoiling the children with luxury pastries and sweets. The night became unforgettable and remained a happy memory for everyone involved.

Yang Xiao Long and her wife, Neon Katt, may have started off on the wrong foot, but the brawler often thought to herself how lucky she was to have encountered the Faunus when she did.

Their daughter would grow up to be a Huntress of some renown, inheriting her Faunus' mother's playful and cheeky attitude and Yang's determination and willpower. She was said to be as popular with the boys as she was with the girls, and together with her cousin, became quite the team.

But that's a different story.

 **Fin.**


End file.
